Réciproquement Amoureux
by AidylFiction
Summary: Luna venais de perdre sa mère, certes il lui rester toujours sont père mais une mère est toujours très importante, et en plus de ça elle était amoureuse, amoureuse d'un serpentard. Sa vie était un désastre ! Elle qui voulais profiter de sa dernière année à Poudlard, c'est raté, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le serpentard en question n'étais pas indifférent à Luna.


**_Alors voila je vais m'essayer au Drana -Draco/Luna- je sais absolument pas si sa sera réussi, le nombres de chapitres je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, je ne sais pas non plus quand ils seront postés, sa sera selon mon temps et puis comme c'est la deuxième fois que j'écris une fiction elle ne sera pas parfaite non plus ^^_**

**_J'espère que vous l'apprécierais quand même :) _**

**_Dsiclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR_**

**_Chapitre 1 : Sweet disaster _**

Luna venais de perdre sa mère, certes il lui rester toujours sont père mais une mère est toujours très importante, et en plus de ça elle était amoureuse, amoureuse d'un serpentard. Sa vie était un désastre ! Elle qui voulais profiter de sa dernière année à Poudlard, c'est raté, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le serpentard en question n'étais pas indifférent à Luna, malheureusement celle-ci trop habitué à être mise de côté avais oublié de penser que l'amour quel porté pouvais être réciproque.

Aujourd'hui Luna n'avais envie de rien faire, ni d'écouter ses cours, ni parler a ses amis, rien.

Elle décida que d'aller en cours pour ne rien écouter étais inutile, alors en cachette elle sortit de Poudlard pour aller se promener dans les prés, c'étais le printemps, il y avait toutes sortes de fleurs Luna aimais les fleurs ceci lui rappeler sa mère qui étais herboriste.

La blonde trouva un coin tranquille et s'allongea dans l'herbe, ferma les yeux, puis s'endormit à point fermer quand quelqu'un arrive s'assied à côté d'elle et fit de même.

Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux elle n'y croyait pas, la personne qu'elle aimer étais la, à côté d'elle, avec un drôle de livre a la main, mais non, sa n'est pas un drôle de livre c'est SON journal intime ! Dans le cerveau de Luna c'étais la pagaille, est-ce qu'il l'avait lu ? Il est si beau quand il dort ! Dois-je lui arracher mon journal des mains et lui crier dessus ? Bon, Luna CALME pensa-t-elle. Elle ne s'étais même pas rendu compte qu'elle était en train de faire des gestes tout en pensant et Draco étais en train de la regarder depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit qu'il la fixer et se décida à lui parler.

- Draco, pourquoi tient tu mon journal ? Dit elle le plus simplement possible, comme si cette situation était normale.

- Déjà bonjour Loufoca... Euh ! Je veux dire Luna…

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, toi aussi d'ailleurs tu le fait souvent, pourquoi tu te corrige que aujourd'hui ? Enfin bref passe moi mon journal s'il te plaît.

- Tu l'avais perdue dans la Grande salle, tu devrais me remercier, et je t'appelle comme je veux.

- Merci, maintenant veux tu me le rendre ?

- Ah non, il faudra que tu ai ma peau avant que je te donne ton journal dit Malfoy en rigolant.

- Ca n'est pas drôle, c'est personnel ce qu'i l'intérieure !

- Au contraire, c'est très drôle de te voir énervé Lovegood, tu es sacrément mignonne comme sa.

Luna devint écarlate, ne sachant plus quoi dire elle se jeta sur le blond mais celui-ci avais largement plus de force qu'elle. Quand tout à coups elle se retrouva à califourchon sur celui-ci, tout deux devint plus qu'écarlate.

- Tu est magnifique Luna. Lui dit il en relevant une mèche blonde se sont visage.

- Qu-Quoi ? C'est bien Draco Malfoy qui parle ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi..

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or commençais à se rapprocher de plus en plus de celle-ci, quand elle senti des lèvres posé sur les sienne et laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Draco.

- N'en réclame pas trop jeune fille, tu pourras plus te passer de moi après. Dit le blond en riant.

- C'est trop tard, je crois. Dit-elle naturellement.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand ses yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, elle l'aimait, lui, un Malfoy, personne n'aime un Malfoy. Draco étais déjà fou amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps et c'est quand sans faire exprès il lu une page de sont journal qu'il vu qu'elle l'était aussi alors il en avais profité pour la suivre et le lui rendre.

Luna profita du silence pour poser enfin sa question.

- As-tu lu mon journal ?

- Seulement une page. Répondit le blond hésitant

- La curiosité est un mauvais défaut Draco Malfoy ! Quelle page as-tu lu ?

- Euh.. Celle ou tu dit.. Que tu m'aime.

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, bien, maintenant que tu le sais va t'en répété sa a tout tes amis serpents.

Jamais personnes n'avais vu Luna dans une colère aussi noir qu'elle en verser des larmes.

- Et, Lovegood calme toi. Je ne suis plus comme ça depuis quelques années, n'oublie pas. Et puis… Je crois que je t'apprécie aussi, même plus que la normal, oh et merde ! Luna… Je t'aime.

- Toi ?

- Non Merlin ! Ironisa Draco

Luna esquiva un léger sourire. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà très tard, elle n'avais toujours par répondu à la déclaration du jeune homme, mais elle n'y arrivais pas. Elle se leva attrapa le journal des mains de Draco et s'en alla en courant laissant le blond tout seul.

Fou de rage qu'elle est esquivé sa déclaration, il se leva aussi et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la Grande Salle, tout le monde étais déjà assit, chacun a leurs tables respective. Draco allant a la sienne regarda furtivement celle de Serdaigle mais n'y vit pas la blonde au boucles d'or, déçu il n'avais même plus le goût d'aller manger alors il fit demi tour vers les douches maintenant mixtes car un Troll avais complètement détruit les douches des filles, mais il y avait des horaires précis que les élèves devais respecter.

Quand il s'y rendit, il se déshabilla tranquillement enfin nu il se mit sous la douche appréciant l'eau verser sur sa peau blanchâtre mais avec tant de muscles fins.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas que Luna étais la elle aussi, ils sursautèrent en même temps, face à face, nus aucuns d'eux n'osait parler ni bouger.

Draco étais ébahit par la beauté de celle-ci, un corps si fin avec de sublimes hanches, une magnifique poitrine, parfaite, Luna étais parfaite.

La Serdaigle ne comprenais pas tout à fait la situation, était elle vraiment nue devant le Prince de Serpentard ? Ou étais ce un rêve ? Elle divaguer. Puis, Malfoy se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle attiré par sa beauté.

Dans je ne sais quel élan Luna se prit a enlacer Malfoy et à verser des milliards de larmes, cela devait sans doute sortir, elle s'en empêcher, de pleurer car sa mère lui avais toujours dit qu'elle étais plus forte que ça. Mais elle devait se lâcher, pleurer et crier, se libérer.

Le jeune homme essaya de la consoler, déstabiliser car ils étaient nus, mais fit sont possible pour cesser les pleurs de la blonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard Luna avais fini de pleurer et donc ils sortirent de la douche et se rhabillèrent sans dire quoi que ce soit, mais la blonde brisa la glace.

- Je t'aime Draco, voilà ta réponse.

Sur ce, elle attacha ses cheveux très rapidement et marcha, courue presque jusqu'au dortoir de Serdaigle, laissant encore Draco seul, perdu.


End file.
